Real Love
by Rochelle the Echidna
Summary: The world's greatest songwriters knew just how to say it. Now if only it weren't so hard for these two. KyouyaxTamaki


**Disclaimer: I own no right to the Beatles' songs, Ouran, Tamaki, or Kyouya (... dammit...)**

**This was inspired by "Across The Universe", a wonderful movie you all should see. In a nutshell, these will be little KyouyaxTamaki oneshots inspired by all the Beatles songs. When I say all, I mean _all_. So, enjoy, and tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

**You'll Be Mine**

When Kyouya Ohtori met Tamaki Suou for the first time, the blonde made a spur-of-the-moment statement which caused the raven-haired boy to cringe in fear: "You'll be mine till you die." Years later, watching him as he slept, Kyouya could only smile at the remembrance of Tamaki's inane promise, for which he was now undeniably grateful for.

**Ask Me Why**

Kyouya often wondered why it was he cared for his idiotic friend so much. When asked by Tamaki, Kyouya was quick to avoid an answer. Maybe it was merit. Maybe it was to save face. But deep down, Kyouya knew the real answer, and on the one day he slipped up, saying "You're the only love that I've ever had", Tamaki never let him live it down.

**Hello Little Girl**

Kyouya never needed to worry about Haruhi stealing Tamaki. For all of his school smarts, the half-Japanese boy lacked common sense, which the commoner girl was quick to pick up on. Whenever the "father" of the Host Club repeatedly yelled to his "daughter" "You're my little girl!", "mother" only smiled to himself and continued working as usual.

**Like Dreamers Do**

When he still lived in France, Tamaki once told his beloved mother about a dream he'd had, saying, "I saw a girl in my dreams, and so it seems that I will love her." His mother just smiled and told him to find that he would find that person someday. When Tamaki did, "she" turned out to be flat-chested, manipulative, quiet, wear glasses, and was a "he".

**Love Me Do**

"You know I love you, I'll always be true" he adamantly reminded the boy next to him. "Yes, I know, Tamaki, it's not like you don't tell me every possible moment," stated Kyouya, without so much as looking up from his papers. After the blonde left, though, Kyouya thought back, and knew he could take his "friend's" words as undeniable truths.

**Please Please Me**

After college, Tamaki decided enough was enough. "Kyouya," he said one day, "I don't wanna sound complainin', but… don't you think we're old enough to…" Before he could finish, he felt the other boy's lips placed lightly on his. "I understand," Kyouya said, smiling and pulling back, "And I'll comply on one condition." Tamaki gulped, however, as he saw his smile turn into a smirk. "I'm seme."

**P.S. I Love You**

Kyouya left for France the middle of their 2nd year, leaving Tamaki behind. As he started unpacking his belongings, a letter dropped out from between Kyouya's clothes. It was a little farewell note from Tamaki, hoping he would have a nice trip. On the back however, written so very faintly, were the words "Remember that I'll always be in love with you."

**All I've Got To Do**

The day Kyouya gave Tamaki the cell phone would live forever in infamy. Originally used as a way to keep the blonde away, it only acted as yet another way for the two "best friends" to "bond", a fact which Tamaki reveled in. "Just think, Kyouya!" he stated one day, "Whenever you want me at all, I'll be here!" Kyouya just sighed at the irony of it all.

**All My Loving**

When his grandmother died, Tamaki made the decision to return to France as soon as possible. Alone. As much as Kyouya appeared to enjoy this turn of events, he realized this would be the first time they'd be separated for a long period of time. So, his "friend" left with a promise: "I'll write home everyday and I'll send all my loving to you."

**Do You Want To Know A Secret**

After coming across the realization of what the blonde really meant to him, Kyouya strangely feared Tamaki would never know how much he loved him. However, on an ordinary day after Host Club hours, Tamaki leaned over the Japanese boy claiming he had a secret for him. Kyouya didn't stop actually typing until he heard the words "I'm in love with you; I've known the secret for a week or two" fall from Tamaki's lips.

* * *

**Please review! I'll get to all the songs eventually, so just hang tight! In case anyone cares, these will be in chronological order of when each song was released.**


End file.
